When light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely applied in lighting fixtures, people can control and manage lighting. Dimming devices may be added into lighting fixtures to adjust the intensity, color, color temperature and the like of light emitted by the lighting fixture. The dimming device may be integrated into the lighting fixture. However, different drive power supplies and dimming devices are designed for different lighting fixtures, resulting in waste of manpower and material resources.